


A Very Shorts Story

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Speciality of the house.





	A Very Shorts Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack came into the kitchen to find Daniel cooking, wearing nothing but an apron and a big smile.

"What's cooking, apart from you?" He asked.

"A new recipe. Passion fruit soup, Beef roly poly 

and spotted dick."

"Spotted dick - sounds painful."

"Old English pudding."

"Gotta love them Brits."

"I'm glad you appreciate them because, at the 

store, I got you a British beer too - Old Peculiar."

"You referring to me?"

"Which bit - the old or the peculiar?"

"Watch it, Rock-boy."

"I can't even see it let alone watch it."

"What?"

"The dinner."

"Oh.thought you meant."

"How hard do you want your dick?"

"Huh?"

"It's supposed to be crusty."

"Ah." faintly.

"Poured over with custard."

"Ooh."

"What did I say? Hot dick with custard? You having 

a little tongue trouble there?"

"Look, Danny, I've had a hard day."

"How hard?

"Me? The day? Or the dick?"

"Which dick?"

"We are talking spotted aren't we?"

"Dunno, haven't looked."

"'Cause you've got it covered?"

"Protection."

"You getting smart with me?"

"What's smart? Bow tie and a sagging jack strap?"

"Sagging?"

"Boasting."

"Ah, you could say that. But now, how about your 

getup? I like the apron and glasses look."

"Thank you."

".and the bare butt."

"But we're not going there."

"We're not? Ya think?"   
+  
+  
+  
"But the dinner?" 

"Will be a little late tonight."

"But you'll have cold dick."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell."

"I haven't found a recipe for balls.yet!"


End file.
